


No Touching

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Stuck in Victorian Wales, there's one particular thing Jack misses about his own time period
Kudos: 16





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 116 _Touch_ at [tw100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/) (actual post [here](https://tw100.livejournal.com/1568261.html))

Jack grew up in a world full of physical contact. It wasn't just about sex, it was all the other little touches too – cuddles from friends, casual brushes from strangers, grasping a shoulder to emphasise a point, a hand on someone's back to guide them along…

But here in Victorian society, touching is considered against the rules. One must be self-contained, aloof, separate. Before long, he's so touch-starved that a fist in his face feels like a caress, and even the soft white hands of the Torchwood ladies attaching manacles and electrodes are better than not being touched at all.


End file.
